Shinobi must not show weakness
by Hoshimi-kun
Summary: Senju Kayoko openly looks down on and resents medical ninjas. She acts as if they aren't useful at all. This comes to clash with Nojirama's respect for medical-nin turning into a bitter war between their morals.
1. Team Jiraiya

**Whaddup guys! This is my little side story I wrote to make up for my week of exams.**

* * *

><p>Team Jiraiya<p>

A young ninja was panting, there were weapons scattered all over the ground. Her opponent was also on the ground, the one on the ground had dusty and dirty clothes. His brown hair was untidy and his face was all sweaty. "The winner is Senju Kayoko!"

"Huh? You're a chunin now Yoko?" Kushina asked.

"Yep just passed the exams." Minato told her.

"Hey now." Kayoko said.

"Suge! Congratulations dattebane!" Kushina cheered.

"Un. . ." Kayoko agreed.

"What's wrong Kayoko?" Minato asked her.

"I'm just a little down is all." she answered and smiled. "I'm glad I have comrades like you."

"Cheer up, Yoko!" Kushina put her hand on her shoulder.

"Kushina. . ."

"We're gonna celebrate with ramen, 'ttbane!" Kushina yelled and ran ahead at full speed.

"Ah! Matte yo, Kushina!" Kayoko ran after her. "Minato don't just stand there!"

"H-hai!" he said and followed.

Later the three of them sat down and ate ramen together. "Just why did this wimp have to come along?!" Kushina asked.

"Ehehe. . ." Minato sweated.

"Give Minato some credit he's still getting better as a ninja." Kayoko said.

"Hmph, fine!" Kushina grumbled with her cheeks all puffed out.

"I'm aiming to become the Hokage so I'm working very hard on my ninjutsu." Minato told Kushina.

"I say meh to that. Everyone knows I'm gonna be the next Hokage, dattebane!" Kushina proclaimed.

"Uh, you guys do know that I'm the closest to becoming Hokage right?" Kayoko joked.

"Tch!" someone else said.

"Huh?" the three of them looked at a guy sitting by himself. "You kids boast about becoming the Hokage but you have no idea what that actually means do you? It isn't just something given to you by passing an exam. You have to train day after day for even a chance to become Hokage!" he said.

"Oi, d'you know this guy?" Kushina whispered. Kayoko slurped her noodles.

"He's just the dude I beat in the chunin exams." she answered. "Don't worry about that sore loser he's just mad that I outmatched him in the tournament." she said.

He slammed his fist on the table, "I'm Senju Nojirama, you've got some nerve you were just a genin a couple days ago!" he said.

"And guess who's still a genin now. Wuss!" she stuck her tongue at him.

"Kayoko!" Minato said worried.

"Shut up you brat!" Nojirama stood up out of his seat pointing at her. "I'm good at shurikenjutsu, water nature transformation, a-and medical ninjutsu!" he said.

"Medical ninjutsu?" Kayoko repeated. She drank her soup and put her bowl down. She faced Nojirama resting her head on her hand. "Medical ninjas are just pansies with no purpose as a ninja!" she said with a smug grin.

Nojirama clenched his fist and Kayoko was pulled off her seat. Her feet were just above the ground. "Yoko!" Kushina said.

Nojirama had Kayoko's jacket in his fist. "Oi Kayoko, just apologize to him!" Minato said.

"You'd better listen to your friend if you don't want to lose your teeth!" Nojirama said he raised his fist.

"Kora teme!" Kushina yelled at him.

"I don't care if you're a lil girl! You'd better take back what you said!" he growled.

"Hah! Ba~ka!" Kayoko insulted. They all heard a 'Bang!' noise and Kayoko landed on the ground.

"Kayoko!" Minato and Kushina ran to her. Her head was tilted down a little. "Daijobu?" Kushina asked her. Nojirama walked away angry. "Little jerk! Was she really that ignorant?" he thought. When he left Kayoko spit blood out onto the path.

Later they were walking together and dusk came. "Well I'll see you later, 'ttebane. Ja ne!" Kushina said and left.

"Ja ne!" Kayoko waved.

"So tomorrow I guess we'll restart our missions with Jiraiya Sensei." Minato said to Kayoko.

"Yeah, that's if he isn't busy peeping in the hot springs!" Kayoko said with her arms crossed behind her back.

"I'm sure Sensei will be there for us." Minato said.

"Tch! That's only cuz you're the teacher's pet!" Kayoko rubbed his spiky hair. She was tall for her age making Minato shorter than her. They parted ways. At night Kayoko was sleeping, she happened to lived alone.

**! **She snapped her eyes open and gasped. She jumped out of her bed not bothering to change and just grabbed her headband. She rushed as she tied it around her forehead and put her ninja sandals on. "Kuso!" she thought and ran to Kushina's house.

She kicked down the door and looked around. "Just as I thought she's not here." she thought.

Minato was also asleep, Kayoko jumped in front of his window. "Minato! Minato teba!" she knocked on the glass. She growled and grasped her fist in her palm. She brought her arms back and then broke through the glass with her elbow.

She scared Minato awake. "Kayoko! Why'd you break my window?" he rubbed his eye.

"We're running out of time. Kushina's in trouble hurry up and get ready. I think we're about to start a war." she said. She put her hands together and transformed into her ninja gear.

Minato got dressed and ran with her they stopped by another house. "You two what are you doing here?" a person their age asked at the door.

"Kyo, we need your help." Minato said. They had their team together and they were running late at night when the crickets were chirping.

"So what's going on?" Kyo asked.

"Just a while ago I sensed Kushina's chakra flare in a panic sort of way. When I got to her house she wasn't there." Kayoko explained. "I'm sure she was kidnapped." she said.

"How did you sense her chakra?" Minato asked.

"I'm a sensor type ninja. I can feel the presence of chakra." Kayoko answered.

"But even if you can sense chakra how did it wake you up and how did you identify it as Kushina's?" Kyo asked her.

"Kushina's chakra is special. Whenever I sense her chakra I immediately recognize it because I've never met anyone else with chakra like hers. And it felt different, her chakra just kind of jumped you know? It's like using all of your strength to get free." she explained.

"Then how come we don't get Jiraiya Sensei?" Minato asked.

"He's out of town." Kayoko said.

"Ehhhh!?" her teammates exclaimed.

"Yeah, he snuck out of Konoha to write his novel. And I forgot where exactly he went so there's no time to go get him before they take Kushina away!" Kayoko said. "It's just the three of us we're a team and we have to save our nakama!" she proclaimed and they jumped into the forest.

They jumped through the trees. "Then what do we do?" Minato asked.

"We follow Kushina's chakra and get her back safely to the village. Ideally the Anbu will notice she's missing in a matter of minutes from now and they'll be able to help by that time." Kayoko said.

"Who made you leader?" Kyo asked.

The team stopped on the tree branch. "I'm the strongest, I'm chunin, I'm the leader! And it was me who noticed that Kushina's in trouble so I run the show!" Kayoko said.

Kyo didn't like her statement and Minato tried mediating. "Well she's got a point Kayoko was the only one who was able to pass the chunin shiken and Jiraiya's Sensei's not here we're the only ones who know about this situation." he said.

"Fine only this once!" Kyo said and they kept moving. They saw Kumogakure shinobi scouting in the trees. Kyo kicked one down to the ground. Kayoko saw one too and stabbed two kunais into the back of his shoulders.

More ninjas jumped down armed with weapons. "Kuso! Many are there!?" Kayoko thought looking around. She pulled out her knives and stood up.

"There's too many. Hey leader what's the plan!?" Kyo asked.

"Minato! Go save Kushina!" Kayoko shouted.

"Eh?" Minato said surprised.

"You wanna be Hokage right? You can start by saving our nakama. You can do it." she said.

"Arigato, you guys." Minato thanked his team. He jumped into the trees. One of the Kumo ninjas tried jumping after him but Kyo kicked him down by the head.

"Hold it you're ours." he said.

"As your leader I'm telling you to beat the crap out of these imbeciles!" Kayoko told him.

"Gotcha." he said with a smirk.


	2. The Kinkaku unit

The Kinkaku unit

Minato was jumping through the trees until something caught his eye. He stopped and jumped to the ground out of curiosity. Bright red pieces of string were on the path. "This red hair. . ." he picked it up.

_"You wanna be Hokage right? You can start by saving our nakama. You can do it."_

Minato remembered what his leader and close friend told him. He squeezed the hair in his fist. "Hang in there Kushina!" he thought and jumped off.

"Ngh!" Kyo landed on the ground and jumped back again to create some distance. He reached into his pouch.

Kayoko was also fighting she moved her head to the side so her opponent's fist hit the tree behind her. She put one foot on the tree and pushed off of it as she extended her free foot and smacked her opponent away.

Kyo took out wire strings and about four ninjas came for him. He dodged their attacks and tied them to a tree. He also stuck two paper bombs on it. The ninjas started to panic. Kyo and Kayoko jumped out of the blast radius.

"Stay dead." Kyo thought.

"Yeah, this is what you get when you try to mess in Konoha!" Kayoko thought.

**! **She saw a wave of shurikens flying at her. She made the ram, tiger, snake, dog, rat, ox, horse, rabbit, tiger, boar, and snake seals in that order. "Doton: Renga no jutsu!" (Earth style barrier!). The shurikens landed in the wall in front of her. "Wait for me, Kyo!" she said in her mind.

Kyo was encountered by another group. One of them took out a sword that had lightning chakra flowing through the blade. "What?" Kyo thought.

The shinobi took his chakra infused sword and slashed it. Kyo took out a kunai but it was sliced through. The sword cut him in the upper arm and the lightning chakra electrocuted him. The other ninjas also impaled him. "Ah!" he coughed out blood. "Shimatta!" he thought and fell down bleeding.

The ninjas were about to kill him when Nojirama got in front of him. He had the tiger seal.

**! **Kyo's eyes widened.

"Suiton: Teppodama!" (Water style: Gunshot!) water blasted out from his mouth and wiped them out.

Kayoko ran to them. "Kyo!" she came and stood above him.

"Sorry, I was a little too late." Nojirama said.

"He's gonna die at this rate." Kayoko thought.

"Kayoko, go help Minato." Kyo told her and her eyes started wavering.

"Dame! You're our teammate and I'm your leader! I'm not leaving you here to die!" she said.

"You have no choice." he coughed out blood. "I never thought I'd be the first to get knocked out of the game." he said weakly.

Kayoko turned to Nojirama. "You said you knew medical ninjutsu right? Now would be a good time to use it!" she said.

Nojirama panicked a little. "Yeah, well. . ." he put his finger on his face. "That was kind of a lieeeee. . ." he confessed.

Kayoko raised her fist and Nojirama shut his eyes ready for a punch. But she didn't hit him she just gritted her teeth and sat beside Kyo. She put her hands on his torso and green chakra emitted from her hands.

Nojirama's eyes widened. She was healing him with the Mystic Palm jutsu. Kyo's wounds started healing.

"That's. . ." Nojirama said and Kayoko was done healing him. Kyo sat up and Kayoko held her hand out.

"You're fine. I'm sure of it." Kayoko said and helped him up.

"Omae. . ." Nojirama was still in shock.

Kayoko faced him, "We have to lend Minato support. Iku ze!" she said.

"Right!" Kyo and Nojirama nodded their heads and they vanished using the body flicker jutsu. They started jumping through the trees.

"So why'd you come? You don't happen to know about Kushina do you?" Kayoko asked him while on move.

"Well, I saw a certain chunin brat break into someone's home by smashing the window. I also overheard the problem and got ready. Before I got here I told the Sandaime too." Nojirama said.

"Souka." Kyo said.

"You guys should fall back. You're not ready for this kind of stuff, it's out of your league." Nojirama said. "Just leave it to the Anbu-"

He got kicked in the gut and they all stopped. "Just what. . . What do you think we're risking our lives for!?" Kayoko exclaimed. "Our comrade was taken and we can't wait for help. And you're telling us we have to sit and suck on our thumbs!?" she was angry. "You have no idea what's it's like to be on a team do you!?"

"Oi." Nojirama told her.

"Kayoko's right, we care about one of our own. That's how Konoha shinobi are. Or maybe it's just us." Kyo said. He and Kayoko jumped ahead.

"Matte." Nojirama said and they all stopped.

"What now!? Are you wasting our time just to be lame again!?" Kayoko asked.

"Our enemies, they're Kumogakure's Kinkaku unit." he said.

"Kinkaku unit?" Kayoko repeated.

"Yeah remember when we learned about the Nidaime Hokage's death?" Kyo said. "It was to teach us how a great shinobi dies." he said.

"Nidaime Hokage. . . Death. . ." Kayoko started to think harder and remembered in a shock.

"That's right your comrade was kidnapped by the same guys who killed our previous Hokage." Nojirama said.

"Hang on dude, that was way back when. Those can't be the same guys!" Kayoko said.

"You're right they could be stronger and better!" Nojirama said seriously.

"The Kinkaku unit, how do we go against that?" Kyo asked.

"Exactly, do you really think you three kids and me are gonna stand a chance against the guys who killed the Hokage?" Nojirama asked them.

"Heck yeah." Kayoko said without hesitation. "I know we're gonna get Kushina back and kick these suckers out with their behinds on fire too." she said confidently.

"Oi, gaki. Did you-"

"I heard you. But we're saving Kushina our bond alone is stronger than Kumo's troupe." she told him. "And just look around, the night, the trees, the shadows. It's like a ninja's playground!" she said.

Kyo had his back against the tree and had his head turned to look out for enemies. "Well I found Minato." he said. Minato was holding Kushina on a tree, they were in front of the moon.

**! **"More enemies are coming!" Kayoko said.

"For real!?" Nojirama exclaimed. "Konoha's not that far so I guess we can use the night to our advantage and fight them off." he said.

"Yeah!" Kyo and Kayoko said in unison. While Minato was holding Kushina another Shinobi came out with his sword.

"Shimatta!" Minato thought. Then Nojirama jumped out of the dark and kicked him down.

**Cue Emergence of talents**

Nojirama got in front of them and deflected all the shurikens that flew at them. "You guys got to get off this tree you're attracting too much attention!" he said.

"Hai!" Minato said and Kushina flinched and held onto him as he jumped down from branch to branch.

When he got to the ground he gently put Kushina down, "There were a lot more enemies than I thought." Minato said in his mind.

Then they were surrounded, some of them were wounded but Minato couldn't fight them off while protecting Kushina on his own. "Tch!" he gritted his teeth.

Then his teammates jumped down beside him. "You guys. . ." Minato said.

"You know the form guys." Kayoko said and they got in the Manji formation.

"Minna. . ." Kushina saw Team Jiraiya get in a defense form around her. They were all ready for an attack. "Why?" she asked tired and weak.

"Didn't Minato tell ya!? You're one of us!" Kayoko told her friend. The team all had confident smiles.


End file.
